Forever and Always
by iamextraordinary
Summary: Tristan and Rory are married... but she leaves with her brother Kalen and all hell breaks loose. Sad stuff, sappy stuff, all here. Logan makes an appearance too... but his role is pretty tame : Set in England.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hi! I'm back! Now, for all the readers who stayed with me through More Than They Could Handle, I want to shout out a big thank-you to you all. Yes, it's complete already. I just couldn't think of a way to continue after that last chapter. Everything I came up with seemed so ick and cliché. Anyway, I decided to create a sequel instead-no, this is not it… but it'll be up someday soon. As soon as I can get the plot fixed in my head (Yes, that odd-shaped thing above my shoulders and neck that a lot of my readers want to bash)…

MOVING ON! Everyone knows I love Tristan and Logan equally right? However, the vast majority of fics that I've been reading lately have been Trories and thus this fic was so very easy to write. Most of the chapters are already written so I think **I'll just update every time the reviews hit fifteen and multiples of fifteen** : )

This is obviously not set in the States and DEFINITELY NOT the modern era… and some of it is loosely based on Judith McNaught's 'Almost Heaven', a great book. I highly recommend it if you want a romantic tearjerker-type story. I have no idea if I got the geography stuff right-I'm basically too lazy to do research and I wrote this in a span of three hours.

TOTALLY AU and TRORY. Logan's here! Logan's here! But I made his character really nice and stuff… (predictable)

I'll end it here. The AN is getting to be even longer than the story!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own everything. I do. I doooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! (author weeps dramatically as she is dragged of by the men in the white suits. **Meanies**.)

**Read and Review! Encouragement is encouraged, Flames are healthy and get rid of germs… (wow I missed that line) **

NOTE: this is the revised version-the few reviews i got made me want to make it longer : )

* * *

**FOREVER AND ALWAYS**

The afternoon sunlight filtered through the glass panes of the study windows, mocking the inhabitants of the said study who were currently engaged in a heated argument.

The brevity of situation inside made the birds chirping outside and the butterflies going about their business seem so frivolous and carefree.

"I can play this game as well as you can. In fact, I'll win." She hissed to the man in front of her, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

Rory was wearing a dark blue sun dress with white ruffle edging at the throat, hem and at the edge of her puffed sleeves.

Her eyes were angry and seemed to be shooting sparks at the object of her wrath, her husband, who was looking at her in what seemed to be boredom.

He couldn't do this. Not after she told him that she loved him and how she had been misled by Kalen.

Tristan froze in disbelief. 'Game? She thinks this is a game?' He tried to compose his features into the hard mask he had donned since the incident.

She would not get the better of him again. He wouldn't let her.

Inwardly squaring his shoulders, he put on a face that he was sure would show her the contempt and utter disgust that he now felt for her.

"I'm not playing games with you Rory. Once you sign the divorce papers I've drawn up with my solicitor, we'll be free of each other." He spit out, ignoring the pain in his heart at the word 'divorce'.

"I am not a toy that you can simply pick up and discard without notice. You cannot fix this!"

He would not be affected by the hurt that he saw rise in her eyes now.

She was the one who left him, damn it! Damn her to hell. She could not argue her way out of this one. His mind was set.

She had left him to worry and eventually rot for her disappearance.

He had gone through hell these past few months. He would not allow her to have that kind of power over him again.

He would not forgive her.

Rory took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, gathering her wits about her.

She shifted the hands she placed on Tristan's desk moments before and the image of her brother coldly telling her that he was the one who tried to kill her husband, not the other way around, danced in her brain.

This was not her fault! Kalen had lied to her and deliberately misled her for God knows what reason.

She wanted her husband back. She wanted their marriage to get through this…

But for all her good intentions, the block head in front of her seemed not to care. He was being infuriatingly stubborn and she had to find a way to get through too him!

She understood that he was furious at her and what she had done, but divorce? It was out of the question!!

She would not let him go.

The sense of emptiness threatened to return and before it could engulf her completely, she pulled her thoughts back into the present. This was not the time. She had to convince Tristan that he could not give up on their marriage. How?

"_Ha! Only I can kiss you now!" twinkling blue eyes stared into her own so full of confidence._

She opened her eyes and as she looked at his anger-filled countenance, she suddenly remembered, and smiled.

She knew she couldn't reason with him now… but maybe…

"Sweetheart, I'll never sign those papers. As long as we both still breathe, even until we are laid into the ground to rest, and until the day that we are reborn and meet again, I will forever and always remain your wife and your destiny."

Rising to her full height in front of her seated husband, she gave him the sweetest smile she could muster while gathering her skirts, preparing to leave the room.

She was also trying to keep her tears at bay, but that proved to be an easier task than keeping the smile plastered on her face.

Tristan stood frozen as her words washed over him… 'I will forever and always remain your wife and your destiny.'

Why did those words seem so familiar? Where had she gotten them? Where had he heard them before?

She was smiling at him, God, he loved her smile… but it couldn't erase what happened from his mind.

"Nice try, Rory." He sneered, but his wife's smile never faltered even though tears could be seen shining in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, I love you. I always have. I never stopped and when you realize that, you'll come back to me and you'll hold me in your arms and you'll tell me you forgive me for ever doubting you and I'll cry until all my tears are spent. Until then, my darling, keep in mind that I love you. I've come back to you now, and someday soon, I know your heart will be with me again."

There. She had laid all her cards on the table. It was up to him now.

She squared her shoulders and wiped away the tears that had escaped her eyes. She then made her way, head held high, out of the room and into the carriage waiting out front that took her back to Stephanie and Colin's house.

**Woohoo! First chappie done! What's up next? **

**15 reviews will get you the next one!**

**Ciao mi bella readers! (I'm not Italian. Don't sue me.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thankyou for all the reviews! I loved them. And yes, I will be updating in very very short chapters. I'd like to keep them short and sweet… just to keep you on your toes. I didn't upload this as a one-shot cause I wanted to hear feedback and see if there was any way I could lengthen this story. This is probably the longest chapter so far… if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear em. The story's been written, but new ideas wouldn't hurt : ) they might lead us to a sequel or to a new story even.

**Ddani-**right on!

**Trory or rogan**-no not really : ) reviews are a nice incentive though.

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING RIGHT AWAY! Internet connection is really slow right now.

**R&R! Encouragement is encouraged. Flames are healthy and get rid of germs.**

**Disclaimer: **_if I owned GG, I would have alternate episodes featuring Trory and Rogan : )  
_

**FOREVER AND ALWAYS**

Two days later, Rory and Steph sat in the sitting room as they shared a late brunch. They chatted about the latest news and both were startled when Stephanie's butler entered the room with a calling card in hand. Obviously very agitated, he handed the card to Steph.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but a very persistent gentleman insists that he must see Miss Rory at once. He says his name is Mr. Yearling and he's-"

"Tristan's solicitor." whispered Rory in shock and pain… "What does he want, Smithy?"

"Smithers, ma'am," he stiffly corrected, "I asked him and he said he was here on official business and he had papers for you to sign." His eyes betrayed his stiff tone and the sorrowful gaze that he and Stephanie directed at Rory was almost her undoing.

Making up her mind quickly, she wiped off the non-existent crumbs at the side of her mouth and glanced up at Stephanie who nodded wordlessly. They had talked about this already.

Stephanie saw the look on her friend's face and nodded. It was time. Turning to address the butler in clipped tones, "Smithers, please inform Mr. Yearling that Lady DuGrey has gone out with Lady Rothschild and should be back by this evening. Make sure he has departed and then summon Lily to me."

Nodding his assent, Smithers went on his way.

Rory turned to Steph, tears in her eyes. "I hope this works. I hope I haven't misjudged Tristan and his love for me."

"Rory, that man never even noticed other women even when he thought that you were betraying him with another man. He loves you." Stephanie tried to reassure her friend as best she could. God knows when they would talk again.

Rory smiled at her friend and stood up from the table just as Lillian, her lady's maid entered the room.

"Miss, is it time already?" Lily had seen Smithy telling Tristan's solicitor that her lady was out. That could mean only one thing.

"Yes, Lily. It is. Lady Stephanie will tell you what to do while I pack." Rory made her way out of the room and went up the stairs to her room. Things had to be done very quickly.

* * *

Back in the sitting room, Stephanie sighed as Rory made her exit. She wished things hadn't had to come to this.

"Lily, your mistress is now packing and the reason why she is doing it alone is because she does not want any news of her departure to reach Tristan before she has reached her destination safely." Stephanie held up her hand as she saw that Lily was about to protest at her words.

"Listen very carefully, this is not about Rory not trusting you enough… she cares for you very much, and as such, she would rather spare you having to be in the middle of this squabble with Tristan." Seeing that her words had calmed the maid down somewhat, Steph continued, "I understand that you have family in Wales? Well, Rory wants you to go to them and she will call you back, if you still want to return, as soon as her disagreement with her husband is over."

Lily heard her words but it failed to sink in at first. 'I get to go home? While my lady is suffering, I get to go home?'

Shaking her head slowly, she was perplexed to see that Lady Rockefeller smiling at her gently. "Rory was right, you are very loyal. It really is for the best, you know. We don't know how long this feud between them will last and Rory doesn't want the people around her even more involved. If Lady Hayden were still around, I don't think Rory would even tell her the things she's planned."

Lily sighed, "With all due respect, your grace, I don't think Lorelai would take kindly to the title and furthermore, if she were around, Kalen would have never had the guts to do what he did. His stepmother had this way of instilling fear in the hearts of her step-child and biological daughter. Lady DuGrey and Lord Hayden would have never been this foolish."

Intrigued, Stephanie motioned for Lily to continue voicing her thoughts.

"Rory and Kalen were very close as children and got into a million scrapes, but a glance from Lady Hayden was sure to keep them in-line and on their toes."

Stephanie shook her head in wonderment, "Then it's a pity I never got the chance to meet this formidable-sounding lady. The way everyone talks about her, she must have truly been one of a kind. You may start packing for your trip to Wales now."

Lily opened her mouth to protest, but Stephanie cut her off.

"It may not seem wise to leave Rory to her own devices now, but this is what she wants, and I am not going to stand in her way. She has enough problems."

"Alright, my lady. If you'll excuse me." Lily curtsied before hurriedly exiting the room and, after a furtive glance at the closed sitting room door, made her way up the stairs quietly to her lady's room, where she saw…

* * *

Nothing. Rory wasn't there.

Biting back a sob, she made to turn around and head out of the room.

"She's already gone, isn't she?" Lily jumped at the voice behind her. Stephanie had heard the maid creeping up the stairs and followed her.

The two women stared into the room that had once housed the woman they both loved, one as a sister and the other as her own child.

Rory was gone. And she wasn't coming back.

* * *

**AN** Lily is in her 40's... Rory and Stephanie are 21 and their husbands and Rory's brother are 29. uh... Kalen is pronounced Kay-len... in later chapters he will be referred to as Kayle. 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN **Sorry for the late update. Midterms just started. Oh, I edited chapter one. it's longer and includes more details. Let me know what you guys think.

I'm still tweaking the story here and there… it suddenly seems too short… but I'm sort of stuck so the changes will probably be really short too and I'd appreciate more feedback.

Thanks!

R&R! Encouragement is encouraged. Flames are healthy and get rid of germs.

* * *

**Forever and Always**

Tristan banged his fist on the table in frustration, "What the hell do you mean you can't find her?!"

The Duke paced back and forth in front of his desk. His usually immaculately groomed blond locks in disarray. Anger and frustration emanated from his figure as he shot glowers and shouted at the men standing in front of him.

The solicitor who had gone to the Rockefeller's and the investigator he'd hired a week after Rory's disappearance both jumped at the tone of his voice.

"Your grace, we are truly sorry but-" began the solicitor.

"It has been two months! Two months of nothing, two months of wasted time and money. Where the hell is the money I'm paying you going?"

God. Not even Lily could tell him where his wife had gone. He had gone to Wales personally to speak to her and practically beg her to tell him Rory's whereabouts.

"If your grace could tell us where we could find remnants of Lady DuGrey's family-" began the frazzled investigator.

"Family? I am the only family she has left!" Tristan dismissed the two men in front of him with an impatient gesture and turned to the brandy decanter sitting on his desk.

* * *

Two months had passed since Rory's disappearance, and he had no idea where she had gone.

He thought that she had gone back to France where her mother's family was from but when he had sent the investigator there, he had come back empty-handed.

The Hayden household was just as baffled by her disappearance. More so when they got the news from Lady Stephanie that most of the staff was to transfer to her country home in Essex because Lady DuGrey was going to be gone for a prolonged period.

Stephanie DuGrey Rockefeller. Tristan had tried talking to his sister but the blonde-haired green-eyed beauty had simply turned on her heel and left him in her drawing room. How was that for sibling loyalty?

Her husband, Colin had been more obliging and told Tristan that his wife refused to give him any details about Rory's whereabouts.

She had told Colin that Rory was hurt and with good reason and that her ass of a brother better get his act together and find her before someone else swept her off her feet.

How was Tristan supposed to find his wife when she left no clues as to her whereabouts?

He was no longer angry and his feelings of betrayal had turned into gnawing fear and emptiness that he drowned in work during the day and in brandy at night.

What if Stephanie was right and his wife was falling in-love with someone else now? Someone more understanding and more capable of loving her, the way she deserved to be loved?

Drowning his thoughts in the brandy in front of him seemed like the best option. Tristan prepared himself for another night alone, tortured by the fact that it was probably all his damn fault.

* * *

Logan's in the next chapter : ) Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN **I just noticed a typo in the first chapter- it's supposed to be gravity not brevity. Sorry if I confused anyone.

Please R&R : )

_Encouragement is encouraged! Flames are healthy and get rid of germs!_

* * *

**Forever and Always**

Miss Patty, as everyone called the fiery redhead running the inn, called out to Rory as she spotted her coming in through the main door.

"Would you be a dear and give the Viscount an answer already? It has been two months and my inn has turned into a veritable flower shop with all the blooms he sends over!"

Rory smiled and laughed at the antics of the owner of the inn she was currently staying at as she made her way through the dining room.

A few eyebrows had been raised when she had come in searching for a place to stay. Stars Hollow Inn didn't usually have guests of her caliber staying there, but the lively little town accepted her anyway.

She was obviously a high-born lady but the owing to the way she treated the people around her, they saw that she was a rare lady indeed.

Mary, as she'd asked to be called, treated everyone the same way. She was very quiet and rarely ventured outside the inn except to buy a book at the local bookstore or to walk along the seashore.

She was a beautiful woman with her dark brown locks and eyes the color of the storm-ridden sea. The men kept away from her however. Not only was she obviously high-born, she was also under the protection of their master.

She had caught the eye of the Viscount, Sir Logan Huntzberger, and since her arrival he had been wooing her… but she had explained her situation without telling him who her husband was and he had agreed to back off.

He promised, however, that if nothing had changed in the next year, he would get her to marry him.

She had laughingly agreed. Tristan wouldn't let this go on too long. He would find her. She was sure of it.

* * *

"Where have you been child?" asked Miss Patty, the proprietor of the inn. 

"I had to buy another copy of Jane Austen's new novel. My old one was thrown into the ocean by Logan," She wrinkled her nose in distaste, "he said that the old copy was too old and that I needed a new one. I didn't agree so he took it from me by force and threw it in."

Miss Patty kept in her laughter and teased Mary, who was like a daughter to her, "Well, it wasn't exactly too old, but the way the pages were turning to dust, I think it was high-time it was put in an Old Book's Home."

Rory pouted at her, "Oh no, not you too!"

The woman just laughed at her and proceeded to admonish her again for making the Viscount wait for an answer to his wedding proposal.

The townsfolk loved Logan and it was their dream to get him married one day.

When Mary arrived, they thought that she was the answer to all their prayers.

She had laughed them off and told them that she and Logan had an arrangement.

It peaked their curiosity but seeing as the Viscount was still hanging around her and they enjoyed each other's company, the town backed off.

* * *

Rory loved being in this place. 

She could see how involved everyone was in each other's lives and how Logan took care of his people.

However much she respected the Viscount, however, she could not betray her heart.

She had promised him a year.

A year before he could declare himself again and gain her affection without any qualms.

She had not been totally truthful however.

She didn't tell Logan what was truly in her heart and mind.

She didn't tell him the stark reality… that if one full year would pass… and if… if…

If that one year passed without Tristan…

She didn't think she would survive.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**AN **Ahahaha!! Ddani made me laugh-so this quick update is dedicated to her…

Wow… See what happens when the author gets happy??? R&R people!

* * *

**Forever and Always**

The clouds were overcast and the waves were tossing on the sea.

It wasn't raining yet, but it would be pretty soon.

Rory had been outside for the better part of the day. She walked around the village and talked with the townspeople who had so readily let her into their hearts and homes.

Logan had joined her after he had completed his duties as patron of the village and they had wandered down to the seaside.

They talked about their childhood and how hard it was growing up under the eyes of the ever-watchful ton. Logan had hated it so much that as soon as his father and mother died, he had retired to the country to tend to his various estates.

He and Rory had so much in common, the same love of books and an appreciation for the simpler things in life… but they were also tied by the fact that they felt betrayed by people they cared about.

Until the afternoon at the beach, he had never told anyone about what happened to Honor.

* * *

Now, as she walked along the shores of the beach, she looked up at the manor situated on the cliff overlooking the sea.

She was waiting for Logan to join her with the scones that he promised to bring down from his home.

She didn't notice him walking up behind her and he followed her gaze up to the house on the cliff.

It was called Storm Manor and had been abandoned ages ago. Sometimes, residents saw a light coming from the inside, but they never saw anyone coming and going from the house.

They thought it was haunted. And it had captivated the lady in front of Logan as soon as she arrived.

She often stood at the shore and looked up at it.

Needless to say, she had never told anyone besides Logan the reason for her fascination.

No lights had been spotted there since she arrived two months before and Logan fervently hoped that it would stay that way.

Handing her the basket of scones after acquiring one for himself, he bit into it while watching as her face lit up in thanks before she turned around and resumed her study of the house on the cliff.

* * *

"_Mommy!" squealed Rory as she and her brother ran across the sun-filled beach. Kalen was chasing her because she had thrown his favorite tin soldier into the water._

_She looked back to see if her brother was gaining on her and was shocked to find herself on the ground a second later. _

_The seven-year old looked down to see a pair of blue eyes staring at her in wonder. She was lying on top of a boy who looked close to her brother's age. He was blond and Rory thought that he was the handsomest boy she had ever laid eyes on._

"_Lollie!" her older brother shouted out his pet name for her and was soon by her side, helping her up._

_The boy she had crashed into got up on his own and dusted off before extending his hand and introducing himself. _

"_My name is Tristan DuGrey, and your sister should really watch where she's going."_

_Kalen had grinned while Rory flushed a deep red. "She's still pretty young. You know how girls are."_

"_Kayl! Rory!" a woman's voice was heard in the distance. The voice had a distinct French accent._

"_Oops, gotta go. We're leaving for London today." Kalen looked at his sister and frowned at her unkempt state, "Lollie, apologize to him and then follow me up to the picnic site, alright?" he left her with Tristan before she could reply._

"_I'm sowy." She whispered to her feet, ashamed that this handsome boy had to witness her being very unladylike. Sure, she was young, but she was very much a girl and the boy in front of her was very very good-looking._

"_It's okay. I should have stepped out of the way anyway." He said off-handedly._

"_Do you live around here?" she suddenly asked, as another voice called for her to return to the picnic spot._

"_See that house up on cliff? That's my Grampa's summer house. I have to stay with him 'cause my sissy is sick."_

"_Oh. Okay. Bye Tristan." She flashed him a smile and started to make her way up to the picnic site._

"_Wait!" she heard, and she turned to look at him and was surprised when a pair of lips covered her own._

"_What was that for?" she wondered out loud._

"_I've claimed you." He said proudly. "My grandpa said that only married people can kiss."_

"_So we're married?" Rory's eyes shone._

"_Yep! Forever and always! It's destiny you know." He said with a gleam in his eyes._

"_Oh. Destiny." She touched her fingers to her lips and smiled._

"_Will we ever see each other again Tristan?" she asked shyly._

"_Of course we will! We're married now and we'll always have this beach and this connection. Ha! Only I can kiss you now!" he smugly replied._

_She had smiled up at him one last time and scurried up the incline to the picnic spot. She never told her parents or her brother what happened that day. But since then, she had looked forward to her destiny finding her once again._

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**AN** I'm not very happy with this chapter… so I wrote out the Logan-Honor thing at the end. It's missing something. Chapter 7 is ready for upload too but I want 15 reviews (yes, they can all come from one person) so I can gauge whether an Honor-Logan sub-story is wanted. Do you guys want this as a straight-up Trory? Or should I add Logan's family drama?

_Encouragement is encouraged! Flames are healthy and get rid of germs!_

_**DISCLAIMER:** If GG is going to break up Rory and Logan, can they bring back Tristan and end it with a beautiful 'the one that got away came back' storyline?-**see, if I owned GG, that would DEFINITELY happen.**_

* * *

**Forever and Always**

Rory looked out of the windows of her room as the latest missive from Stephanie arrived.

She had told her sister-in-law how to contact her, but had had warned her not to send correspondence too often.

She wanted Tristan to come to this place because he knew how much it meant to her, to them, not because he was sure to find her here.

Stephanie told her in the letter that she still had not spoken to Tristan but Colin had reported to her that he had stopped meeting with his solicitor.

However, he still employed the investigator he had hired five months before.

Tristan never went out anymore and though he was not sorely missed by society, they still spoke of him in hushed tones because of his wife's second disappearance.

They were not fool enough to accuse him a second time, but still, the speculations that were raised all tried to justify her absence from London.

Stephanie placated them by saying that her grace was in the country, recuperating from a cough she had developed during her journey back to the city.

Stephanie held enough clout in society and the speculations died down somewhat.

It was killing her that she wasn't on speaking terms with her brother but this was the only way she could keep Rory's location a secret. She had almost blurted out her whereabouts when Tristan had paid her a visit a week after his wife disappeared.

She understood Rory's reason for wanting Tristan to come to the seaside of his own free will.

She hoped that her brother was smart enough to figure things out… and soon.

She didn't like how her sister-in-law talked about Logan.

Rory put down the letter and was about to start a reply when she happened to glance out of her window and see Logan turning to enter the courtyard of the inn. Was it noon already?

Hurrying to dress, she put on a blue gingham dress with an apron and a big straw bonnet with a matching blue ribbon. They were going to the next town to pick up some painting materials for Rory. She was growing tired of walking around town and reading, she needed something new to occupy her time.

Logan entered the inn and was greeted by its red-headed proprietress with a strong hug.

"And how is our favorite Lord today?" Miss Patty flirted with Logan shamelessly as the rest of the town folk looked on in amusement.

"Well, I'm only a Sir but I'm feeling wonderful today thank you." Logan smiled charmingly as he looked down at the woman who was like a mother to him.

A mother… shaking his head almost imperceptibly, he shifted his view to the stairs and what he saw before him made him catch his breath.

Rory was staring at him with her big blue eyes, her face was framed with loose curls and a straw bonnet was atop her head. The simple gingham dress hugged her figure in all the right places. She looked like an angel.

He felt tears in his eyes. So did Honor… just before she left him.

* * *

"_Logan, how do I look?" Logan's older sister Honor stopped in front of her eight year-old brother and twirled._

_She was wearing a white cotton dress with a square neckline and a blue ribbon threaded around her waist with a matching blue ribbon in her straight blond hair. She and Logan were best friends despite the ten-year difference between them._

_Logan adored his sister and thought she was the best older sister in the entire world. She was like a mother to him._

"_You look bee-oo-ti-ful Honor! Where are we going? Can I bring my new puppy?" he jumped up and down as he made puppy dog eyes with a matching pout._

_Honor laughed as she crouched down so she and her brother were eye-to-eye. _

"_Not today, little one, but I promise I'll be back before snack time okay? We'll have tea together and I'll tell you all about the wonderful time I had." She promised with a mischievous look in her eyes._

"_But I always go out with you…" Logan didn't understand. His sister always let him go with her before. She knew how much he hated being left in the house with their parents. It was even worse than being alone._

"_Well… this time is different…" the sparkle left her eyes when they met Logan's eyes. "I'm meeting my betrothed today."_

"_What's that Honor? What's a betroth'd?" Logan asked, his little forehead furrowing in confusion._

"_He's the man I'm going to marry, little one." she said gently._

_Logan's face blanched. Married? Tears gathered in his eyes and he shook his head furiously…_

"_No! No! You're going to leave me and forget about me like mama and papa did! You promised you'd never leave me!" tears started down his cheeks and he rubbed his fists against his eyes to stop the flow. _

_Honor gathered him in her arms and spoke softly to him, "No, Logan. Remember what I said before? I'll come back before snack time and I'll tell you all about the great time I've had. He's a wonderful man, you know. And I'm sure he'll let you stay with us once we're married."_

"_You'll come back, Honor?"_

"_Yes. I promise."_

_She never did. Honor and her fiancé were killed when their horse got spooked and overturned the phaeton they were in as they were rounding the Cliffside. Their bodies were never found._

_Logan cried for months… until her letter arrived._

* * *

**AN **Okay before, y'all get scared that Logan will become possessive with Rory, I'll tell you now, it isn't happening. He's all grown up and mature and he's not that scared little boy anymore. Honor hurt him when she left because she made a promise she couldn't keep. Rory never made any promises to him- none that entailed her staying by his side. What letter? Hehe… I've decided to make the story more interesting-so expect to see more of Honor and Logan's sub-story. Unless you guys don't want it… I haven't written it in yet, so no grief for me if people don't want a sub-story.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**AN** For this chapter, I thought I would show you how Tristan and Rory met each other again…

Enjoy!

_Encouragement is encouraged! Flames are healthy and get rid of germs!_

_**DISCLAIMER:** If GG is going to break up Rory and Logan, can they bring back Tristan and end it with a beautiful 'the one that got away came back' storyline?-**see, if I owned GG, that would DEFINITELY happen.**_

* * *

**Forever and Always**

"_Rory, where are you?" Kalen walked around the spacious mansion they called home._

_His sister had been missing for the whole morning and they had guests coming in less than half an hour. Kalen had no idea if she was dressed or where she had disappeared to. _

_Shaking his head in despair, he sank into a nearby chair and closed his eyes. He opened them again when a soft singing reached his ears._

_**There is something that I see**_

_**In the way you look at me**_

_**There's a smile there's a truth in your eyes**_

_**What an unexpected way**_

_**On this unexpected day…**_

"_Rory…" Kalen looked fondly at his sister as she hastily stood up and wiped her paint-stained hands on her apron. _

_He'd almost forgotten that she enjoyed painting. She hadn't come into this room since their mother passed away. He had also felt Lorelai's loss deeply since she had been more of a mother to him than his own._

"_Kayl, I'm sorry… is it time already? I just… I woke up early today and felt like painting again… it…" _

_Kalen approached her and enveloped her in his arms, cutting off her soft rant. His baby sister was back, and he hoped that she stayed this time._

_She hadn't spoken for months after Lorelai died. _

_It had been almost a year and she was slowly starting to return to her old self._

_Turning her around so they could both gaze upon the painting she was working on, he started._

"_Rory, this…" his voice trailed off and his eyes grew wider._

"_It's that beach we went to when we were younger, Kayl…" Rory admitted shyly. "we were so happy there, weren't we? Dadddy, Mummy, you and I…"_

"_Yes, Rory… but… why did you include him? Who is he?" Kayl pointed at the blond boy smiling up at Rory in the painting. He looked familiar. _

_It couldn't be._

"_Well… don't you remember? He was the boy I knocked over that day."_

"_Rory…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Get dressed. Our guests are coming in a few minutes and I want to introduce you to someone."_

_Rory looked at her brother in confusion, "weren't you about to tell me something?"_

"_You'll see for yourself later. Now go. We don't have much time."_

_Rory got dressed in record time and she was waiting in the foyer with her brother as a stately looking carriage rolled to a stop in front of their mansion. It held the crest of the DuGrey dukedom._

_Puzzled, Rory started forward on her brother's arm and turned her head to ask him who the visitors were when the carriage door flew open and a man stepped out._

_Kalen walked forward. Rory failed to anticipate his move and tripped. Startled, her brother let go of her arm and she toppled to the ground with her eyes squeezed shut anticipating the impact._

_It never came._

_Instead, when she looked up, a pair of blue eyes that she thought she would never see again, stared down at her. _

**_It is you I have loved all along…_**

* * *

****

**AN **The lyrics of the song she was singing and the one at the end are from Dana Glover's It Is You (I Have Loved)… beautiful beautiful song… I highly recommend it.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **I have decided not to include Honor and Logan's story here. The story is almost finished… three more chapters to go. I know there will be a lot of questions when it's done-but I had to do this because the story NEEDS to be total TRORY. Check out my new TROGAN 'Perfection Enough' it's a one-shot.

* * *

**Forever and Always**

Tristan looked out into the garden that Rory had planted in front of his study. She had placed it there so that he could gaze out at her working while he was busy going over his papers.

It was her way of reminding her workaholic of a husband that she was still around.

How he wished he could see her brunette form hunched over the flower beds… that he could feel happy again… and whole.

When Tristan had first met Rory, he had constantly been at her side. It was as if he couldn't bear to be parted from her. Like he had known her forever.

Their kisses stirred a memory deep within his heart that he had kept for a very long time. So long that he had thought it was a dream.

"_Forever and always. Destiny."_ Where had he heard those words before?

"_We'll always have this beach and this connection."_

Beach… his grandfather had had a manor overlooking the sea.

In fact, Tristan had stayed there when he was a young boy and that's where he met…

Tristan's eyes grew wide as he realized where his wife was. Rushing out into the hall, he called for Jeffers, his butler, and told him that they were going to bring Rory back.

* * *

"_Kalen! Kalen, where are you?" Rory was frantic as she rushed into the small cottage that she and her brother occupied._

"_Rory? What is it?" her elder brother looked at her in consternation. His little sister was clutching a newspaper in her hands, waving it around the room as she watched his descent down the stairs._

"_Tristan's on trial! They think he murdered me!" she was crying now and the sight of her tears broke her brother's heart. This was all his fault._

"_Rory… there's something I didn't tell you… about why I wanted to leave town so suddenly." Kalen had to tell the truth now. If he didn't she would be returning to London for naught. She had to know the truth and why Tristan would be so furious at her when she returned._

_He knew that she would go back to her husband now. He hated the bastard, but seeing his sister like this was much worse than having to face him all over again._

"_Kayle?" Rory's voice came out in a broken whisper, "what did you do? What didn't you want to tell me before? Why did Tristan try to kill you?"_

_Her questions were met with an ominous silence. Her trepidation grew._

"_I gave you the backward version. He never laid a finger on me. I tried to kill him, however, countless times. I was bound to do so." He admitted in a cold voice. He would not be sorry for trying to kill that man. Leila had suffered because of him._

"_By whom?" Rory whispered._

"_I can't tell you that." _

"_I have to go." She made her way to her room and started gathering her things._

"_Rory-" _

"_No! Kayle! Everything you told me was a lie! We were happy, Tristan and I were happy, and then you made me choose between you and damn it, I chose you because you're my brother! My brother!!!" Rory was hysterical as she threw her clothes into the bag on her bed. _

_She had left that day without looking back. Her brother was dead to her now and all that mattered was getting her husband and her marriage back on track._

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Forever and Always**

She sat near the edge of the water with Logan beside her. It had been five and half months now since she had left London.

"Do you really love him that much?" Logan stared out into the expanse of blue sea.

Shaken out of her thoughts, Rory turned her head to gaze at the man beside her.

"What do you mean?"

Logan closed his eyes before answering her. "You've been waiting for him all this time. The end of the year you gave me is fast approaching and still you wait. Is he that special to you?"

She smiled into the distance, picturing the blue eyes that had captured her heart all those years ago.

"I've loved him for so long, Logan. I don't know how to love anyone else. Not the way I love him."

Tristan watched the scene in front of him, his jealousy almost threatening to overtake him.

They were sitting so close together and the silence they were engaged in was comfortable, as if they had been together all their lives.

He was going to approach them but the man beside his wife started to speak.

He stayed back and listened, unaware that their conversation was going to center around him.

"_I've loved him for so long, Logan. I don't know how to love anyone else. Not the way I love him."_

After hearing the words coming from her mouth, he was overjoyed. She was still his.

"Why do you keep looking up at that house?" Logan asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Mary had explained that her husband used to live in that house and that whenever he was upset, he used to return to it and stay for awhile.

"I keep hoping that he finds me. I know that if he doesn't, however, that he'll go back to that house. It was important to him once and served as a sort of sanctuary. When life's become too much for him, I know he'll go back to it. His presence there means that I have to go to him instead of waiting. It means he's searching for his heart."

Logan nodded, his heart breaking at every word. Not trusting himself to talk, he got up and dusted himself off. Rory kept her gaze on the ocean, her still form not giving any emotion away, and her words took him by surprise.

"Someday, you'll meet your destiny and she'll be someone so special, and she'll be all for you. I know you'll find her someday."

The tears threatening to spill out of his eyes almost choked him as he whispered, "I think I've already met her, but I know this isn't my time to be with her. Goodbye, Mary. I hope I meet you again in my next life and that next time, you'll be for me."

Turning to go, he saw a tall man lounging on a tree some distance behind them. He had blond hair and blue eyes. His arms were crossed and he seemed to be waiting for Logan to leave. The way he had his gaze on Rory told Logan that all his dreams for a future with the girl beside him were just that, simple dreams. The man standing there was her husband, he loved her and he had come for her.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he nodded to the man and looked down for one last look at the girl who had captured his heart so fully. Yes, he hoped that in his next life, she would be for him and him for her.

"I love you." he whispered into the wind, unsure if she heard him and walked the opposite direction from where Tristan was. He needed a drink.


	10. Chapter 10

**Forever and Always**

Rory kept her gaze on the ocean. She hated hurting Logan. He had been so good to her and for her. He had made her laugh and had taken her mind off the fact that her husband, the man she loved, had yet to appear.

She knew that Logan loved her. Hearing him whisper it to the wind didn't take her by surprise at all. He was like that. When something didn't happen for him, he let it go and hoped for something better to come along.

He deserved someone who loved him the way she loved Tristan.

Tristan.

"Where are you? Do you miss me sweetheart?" she mused out loud.

"_There is something that I see in the way you look at me, there's a smile there's a truth in your eyes… what an unexpected way on this unexpected day… could it be this is where I belong? It is you I have loved along…"_

Rory sang softly to herself, still unaware of the man behind her, listening to her every word.

"Tristan, I love you sweetheart… Please come find me?" she buried her head in her arms and wept.


	11. Chapter 11

**Forever and Always**

* * *

Tristan's heart ached as he heard her voice calling out to him and he felt helpless when she started weeping. Asking him if he missed her… if he could find her…

'More than laughter and sunshine, sweetheart. I missed you so much.' he thought to himself...

He couldn't believe she had been right here all this time, waiting for him. He watched her as she sang softly to herself.

The words of the song, their song, reached out to him and he straightened as he observed start to gather her book and make her way back to town.

* * *

_There's no more mystery It is finally clear to me, you're the home my heart searched for so long… it is you I have loved all along…_

He sang back to her as he approached. He was close enough to touch her, but he refrained from doing so. He waited for her to react.

Rory thought she was imagining things. She thought she heard Tristan's voice coming from behind her, replying to her song. She squeezed her eyes shut and savored the sound, however imaginary. It was still cherished in her heart.

* * *

Tristan walked closer and saw that she had shut her eyes.

"Why are your eyes closed, sweetheart?" he asked softly… not daring to touch her, not yet.

To his amazement, she answered matter-of-factly…

"Because I'm dreaming and you're not here and if I open my eyes, you'll be gone and I'd rather have you haunting my day dreams rather than not having you at all."

Tristan felt joy for the first time in months. He threw back his head and laughed.

The sound jerked Rory back from the reverie she was in and she stared at the sight in front of her in shock.

Her husband was here. In front of her. On the beach where they had fallen in-love. He had found her.

Tears started to gather in her eyes and she flung herself into his arms.

He twirled her around as her laughter joined his. Their laughs soon died down and he stopped twirling her. He stayed still and just held her. He was seeing her for the first time in months and he simply held her, relishing the fact that she was now with him again.

* * *

She gazed up at him, very happy but afraid to speak, afraid she would ruin their reunion.

He spoke first.

"Aren't you going to ask me how I found you?" he teased, knowing that she was wondering if he remembered the first time they met.

"Well… yes…" she admitted ruefully. "I'm not at all good at hiding my emotions and thoughts, am I?"

"No. Not with me you aren't." he stated firmly but with a smile, showing her that it pleased him that he could read her like an open book.

"How did you find me, Tristan?" she asked again.

"Well, these past few months I've been going crazy, sweetheart, thinking of who you were with and whether you still loved me…"

Silencing her protests with a shake of his head, he continued, "But then I realized something… you're my wife. And ha! Only I can kiss you now." he whispered the last part and looked at her with all the love in his heart showing clearly in his eyes.

* * *

Rory's heart sank when she heard him say that he had been going crazy thinking of who she was with. did he not trust her?

Her thoughts were so full of this disturbing idea that she almost missed his last words.

Almost.

She gazed in wonder at Tristan.

"So you do remember!" she tightened her arms around his neck and smiled up at him even more.

"Of course I do sweetheart. In fact, you're lucky I even married you." he said in a superior tone.

Rory was taken aback at his statement and looked up at him warily. "Now, why would you say that?"

"When we first met, I had no idea that you were the girl I promised myself to all those years ago on this very beach. I was so guilt-ridden throughout our courtship, I almost called the whole thing off!" he admitted gaily.

His wife stared up at him in disbelief. "Are you telling me that you didn't figure out that I was the girl on the beach that day until a few days ago?!"

"No, I didn't." he replied honestly. "But I did know in my heart that the girl I met all those years ago would have wanted me to fall in-love someday… and when we got married, the dreams of the beach stopped. I took it as a sign."

"But I-"

"You what, Rory?"

"I've known all along it was you. From the first moment I saw you. I knew it was you on the beach that day. Hearing your name as we were introduced only confirmed what I already knew in my heart."

"What was in your heart all along, sweetheart?" Tristan asked.

"My heart knew that my destiny had found me." she replied simply as she stood on her toes and placed her head on his shoulder.

He took his cue and lifted her in his arms. As he walked along the shore with her in his arms, he reflected on how blessed he was to have her in his life.

Forever and always. It was their destiny.

* * *

It's all over... I uploaded this chapter as a document weeks ago... I just realized that I hadn't put it into the story yet... SO SORRY. Check out my next Trory... MELTING THE ICE.

Review if you want to :D


End file.
